Little White Lies
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: The Doctor always knew Jack's feelings for him. He never returned them. But he never wanted to hurt him either... Three people change that when they drug the Time Lord, and The Doctor has to lie...  Warning/s: Slash. A little bit angsty. lol.


Little White Lies.

Chapter one: Heat.

"Jack!

"Doctor!" The immortal tried to run towards him, but the three people pointing guns at him rather slowed him down a bit. He really didn't want to get shot. He was no use shot... "Don't you dare hurt him!" Jack yelled, still trying to figure a way past the guns.

"Oh, come off it, man! We don't _want_ to hurt him; we just want to get him out of our way for a couple of hours! Hahn, gimme that syringe!"The man holding him shouted to one behind them.

The Doctor struggled vainly against the man and the woman holding him, shouting as the man pulled his head to one side; "You can stop this, _right now!_ Or god help me, as soon as I wake up I'm going to hunt you down and end this myself!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor..." The man said, as the woman held the syringe at his neck.

"Don't you dare!" Jack yelled again, and The Doctor continued to try and fight them off.

"Hold him still, Bryn!" The woman snapped, and he held the Time Lord a little tighter.

"For crying out loud, Stef! Just do it!"

"No!" Jack started running, guns be damned, and The Doctor screamed loudly when the guy holding him yelled; "Shoot him!"

The Time Lord cried out, sharply, when the woman – Stef – suddenly stabbed the needle into his neck, and Jack cursed loudly as the guy behind shot him virtually point blank, and he dropped stone dead.

The Doctor fought the blackness creeping in at the edges of his vision, and tried to keep struggling as his muscles went limp and unresponsive... "No... No... No... No... No... No..." He mumbled feebly as his vision failed and dizziness took over... The Time Lord managed one, last, whispered word as he blacked out completely; "Jack..."

The Doctor woke up with his head spinning, staring sideways at Jack who opened his eyes and groaned as he rolled over.

"Oh, my head! Jack, how long have we been out?"

"Just a few minutes or so... Long enough for me to heal up a bullet wound anyway..."

"But they said a couple of _hours_. I mean, if they really wanted me out of the way, why would they...? Oh!"

Jack sat up as the Time Lord rolled to his feet, swiftly. "What?"

"I dunno..." The Doctor gasped a little as something shivered through him, a strange sort of heat that travelled up his body, and he gasped again as it suddenly got hotter and his brain went a little fuzzy.

"Doctor, what is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

"It's... hot. Actually it's _really_ hot. Really, really burning hot. Scorching even. Like that sweaty, sticky, muggy kind of hotness that just you want to, I dunno, jump in a lake, or take all your clothes off..."

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"_Why are_ you taking your clothes off?" Jack asked, pointing at the ground, and the Time Lord suddenly realised that for some reason he was halfway through undoing his shirt, his shoes, tie, and coat already heaped on the floor.

"I dunno... But it's... hot, still, really, really, really, really hot! Gah! Why is it hot, Jack? And why does my head feel funny? And were you always this... big?"

"What?" Jack asked, confused, then; "Doctor, stop it!"

"What? Stop what?"

"Stop undressing in public! I mean, not that I haven't always wanted to see you naked, of course, but here really isn't a good place..."

"Huh?" The Time Lord looked down at his shirt, trying to figure out how it had ended up on the ground.

Jack grabbed his wrist, snagging his coat, shirt and shoes off the floor, and dragged him back to the TARDIS. He found the key in his pocket and fitted it to the lock, pushing the door open and pulling the dazed Time Lord in after him, dropping his clothes on the floor randomly

"Okay, better..."

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah, Doctor?"

"Did you do something with your hair? Or is it just, longer? Thicker? I dunno... What kind of shampoo do you use? Smells like apricots... Really... sweet... apricots..."

"What?"

"And were your hands always this... warm?"

"Oh, boy! Y'know, I'm beginning to think that wasn't just a sedative they gave you, Doctor..."

"Huh? Who? Hey, what are you doing...?"The Doctor asked, as Jack pulled him round to face him, staring into his eyes.

"Uh oh. I know that look."

"What look? There's no _look_! It's just... hot!" The Doctor felt like he was standing too close to the sun and his head still felt weird, and now Jack was looking at him strangely, and he was really, really, really, really hot!

"Oi! Doctor!"

"What is it now?"

Jack pointed to the floor, and the Time Lord looked down to find that his pants were on the ground. Now he was confused. "What? How did I...? Oh, never mind, it's still hot in here..."

"You keep saying that, Doctor."

"Well, _I_ am, anyway, and... Oh!" The Doctor staggered back a little, and Jack threw an arm around his waist to stop him from falling.

"Whoa! Easy there, Doctor!"

The second Jack touched him, The Doctor was suddenly very aware of the immortals arm round his waist, his hot breath tickling his neck, and he suddenly realised that Jack was standing very, very close... and for some reason, it sent a shiver through the Time Lords spine, making him go all tingly and fuzzy feeling.

As The Doctor stared at Jack for a moment, he suddenly had the urge to kiss the immortal rather desperately, and Jack nearly dropped him in surprise when the Time Lord leaned up and stuck his tongue in his mouth, his long fingers curling tightly in Jacks hair, and he backed him up against the wall, pressing closer and hooking his leg round the immortals waist, groaning slightly as he realised that he now had an even bigger problem that he desperately wanted fixed...

"Jack..."

"Uhm... wow, okay... I know I should probably stop this right now, Doctor, but to be honest with you, I really have no morals..."

"Oh, I know you don't, Jack... In fact, I'm kind of counting on it... and I don't think I want you to stop me..." The Time Lord said, a little urgently, and Jack grinned slightly despite himself, and replied;

"Y'know, you're probably going to hate me later, but I'm actually kind of enjoying having you naked and pressed up against me... and I have to admit, Doctor, that for nine-hundred years old, you're really not a bad kisser..."

The Doctor purred strangely, and kissed him again, and this time Jack was only too willing to open his mouth and let the Time Lord invade it, his tongue running over Jacks a little desperately. Jack tasted a little like champagne, and a lot like the wind at night on a warm evening, and he felt rather solid, and warm under the Doctor's body, and he could hear the immortals heart racing, and feel his breath catching in his throat, and for once, he was glad that Jack fancied him, because it would make it just so easy to take care of his damn problem, and satisfy the strange, needy urges he was having...

The Time Lord started pulling at Jacks shirt, pushing his coat off, and dragging the shirt over his head, and Jack lifted his arms to help. The Doctor whined a little when he felt the immortals hot skin come into contact with his own, and he started trying to get Jacks pants off.

"Hey, normally I'm the one trying to get peoples pants off..." Jack said, a little breathlessly, and The Doctor dropped the offending pair of jeans around his ankles. "Not that I'm complaining, of course..." Jack added, and the Time Lord grinned a little, and said;

"I didn't think you would be..." He dropped his voice to a low whisper, and continued almost demandingly; "I know what you want, Jack... I _always_ know what you want... Now come and get it, Jack Harkness... Take what you want while you still can, and show me that you've got what it takes to _really_ want me..."He started dragging Jack across the TARDIS, so that the immortal was now trapping him between himself and the control panel, and Jack looked at the Time Lord for a second, and the dark, wild look in his eyes was enough to make him forget reason, and morals all together...

"You wanna know how much I really want you, Doctor?" He asked, turning him around suddenly, and bending him over the console. "How about I just show you..."

And then Jack was suddenly inside him, and the heat came rushing back full force, as the immortal pinned his wrists over his head with one hand, the other curled in his hair, turning his head to the side as he started to move, and the Time Lord cried out, sharply, as that accursed ache in his loins eased off a bit, and he suddenly felt very full, and rather euphoric, and Jack was hot, and thick, and pleasantly demanding, and then he hit that spot deep inside him that made The Doctor gasp, and cry out loudly, and the Time Lord arched his back, pushing back against Jacks hips, and the immortal held him a little tighter, as The Doctor twisted beneath him, trying to get more, and Jack leaned right over him, twisting his head round to kiss him, fiercely, and a low groan left the immortals throat as he felt The Doctor contract around him, and the Time Lord screamed harshly as release found him, and Jack nearly died of pleasure at the sound of his name falling from The Doctor's lips, as he moved inside him...

"Jack...! Jack...! _Jack...!_"

The immortal shuddered, and went tense above him, shouting hoarsely as he let go; "_Doctor!_"

The Time Lord moaned softly at the feel of Jacks release, running like liquid fire into him, and he could feel him throbbing inside him, as his tight walls contracted around the rather pleasant intrusion, and The Doctor found he didn't want the feeling to end... He whined a little as Jack pulled out, slowly, and he found he rather missed the pleasantly full feeling of Jack being inside him...

"Jack..."

"Yeah...?"

The Time Lord wriggled a bit, beneath him, and said softly; "Can we do that again...?"

Jack seriously couldn't believe his luck, and just nodded, saying shortly; "Yeah... I think we can..."

"Hm... good/..."

Jack turned him round again, pulling The Doctor up, to kiss him again, hand still tangled firmly in his hair, and hooked the Time Lord's exceedingly long legs around his waist, lifting him up so that he was perched on the edge of the console, and he pushed in again, slowly, making The Doctor's hearts race, and his head spin, and he felt like he was doing a free-fall through the Time-Vortex as Jack took him again, moaning softly in the Time Lords ear, as, for a while, he was allowed to believe that The Doctor really loved him, and wanted him the same way that he had always wanted the nine-hundred-and-three year old Time Lord from Gallifrae, since the first time he'd met him...

"Oh, god, Doctor!"

"Jack..." The Time Lord let himself go, and allowed Jack to take what he wanted, what he _needed_, and it felt _good_, letting the immortal own him for a time, and as he released for the second time in as many hours, the unbearable, desperate heat finally started to fade, and the needy urges slowly subsided, and when he kissed Jack again it was soft, and languid, and his body started to relax, the fire in his veins now smouldering as embers, rather than a raging inferno.

Jacks seed ran slowly down between his legs as the immortal pulled out of him again, and The Doctor plonked his head back, not really minding that he was lying across the controls, and Jack slid down, resting the Time Lords legs over his broad shoulders, and running his tongue up the insides of his thighs, and over his hole, cleaning the mess, and he took The Doctor's length in his mouth, sucking lightly, and running his tongue softly over the end, tasting the Time Lord's fluids as well as his own...

The Doctor moaned quietly at the feel of Jack licking him lightly, and he spread his legs, giving the immortal better access, and Jack pulled back, moving down to lick at his entrance again, pushing his tongue in, and laving his hole, sniffing his crotch as he did so...

"Oh! Jack..." The Time Lord lay there and enjoyed Jack's pleasant attentions for a while, until he finally pulled away, and leaned over, looking down at him.

"Doctor..."

"Yes, Jack...?" The Doctor asked, as everything started to slow down and go black again...

"I love you..."

The Time Lord just smiled slightly, as he started to drift off, and said quietly; "I know you do, Jack..."And then he blacked out again, as the fuzzy darkness closed in around him...

Chapter Two: Lie To Me.

The Doctor woke up again sometime later, to find himself sprawled, naked over the console of the TARDIS, Jack asleep on the floor near his feet, equally naked, and smiling slightly in his sleep. The Time Lord groaned loudly as he suddenly remembered how he had got there, and why...

"Oh, I am going to kill those stupid humans..." He muttered sarcastically, under his breath, and Jack opened his eyes and sat up, saying;

"Well, that makes a change... Normally you're tryna save them..."

"Yeah, well, _normally_ I manage to keep my clothes _on_, and I don't generally get shot full of aphrodisiacs either..."

"Do you actually remember anything?" Jack asked, cautiously.

"Oh, yeah, I remember... I remember everything... Including, as it turns out, the part where you have no morals..."

Jack almost looked a little ashamed. "Do you hate me.?"

The Doctor thought about it for a minute, then said; "No, I don't hate you, Jack, because..." The Time Lord paused for a minute, then finished; "Because I remember, Jack... I remember what it felt like, what _I_ felt... and the scary thing is, it felt _good_, Jack... It felt really good, and I can still remember how... I never wanted you to stop, Jack... I... "He stopped then, and stared at Jack intensely. "Jack... Did you mean it? When you told me you loved me...?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, Doctor, I did."

"You know I can't Jack... You know I don't... Not that way... And now I wish I did, that I could... Because at the time, it felt so right, Jack... But I can't..."

"I know, Doctor. I know you don't want it like I do. You never have..." He stared back at the Time Lord for a second, then said; "Lie to me, Doctor."

"What?"

"Lie to me... Say it, and don't mean it, I don't care, Doctor... I just need to hear it...Lie to me, and let me believe for just a second that I could actually have what I want..."

"Jack, I can't..."

"Please, Doctor...? Just this once...Lie to me."

The Time Lord looked back at the desperate look on Jacks face, and he couldn't bring himself to say no... Not after that... "Okay, I'll lie to you...Just this once, Jack, I'll lie..."He leaned forward, slowly, and kissed him softly, lovingly, like he meant it, and Jack closed his eyes and let himself believe the lie... Let himself think, for just a moment, that the Time Lord was his... that what had happened between them could actually mean something... He remembered the feel of the Time Lord moving beneath him, remembered his taste, his smell, remembered the feel of The Doctor's body pressed up against his, the sound of his voice, whispering to him to come and take what was his... And for a moment, he believed...

"Jack... I love you..."

The Doctor's voice was soft, and affectionate, as if he really meant it... And for a moment, Jack let himself believe that lie...But only for a moment.

As the Time Lord pulled away, Jack opened his eyes, and he said flatly as he turned away;"No, Doctor. You don't... But thanks for lying to me..."

They caught the three treacherous humans... The ones who'd made him lie, and think that he really cared, when he didn't. The Doctor didn't kill them, like he'd threatened; instead, he lied to them... "I could let you go, if you just stop this, now..." He'd told them, but he had lied. Lied to those who'd made _him_ lie, and cheat, and break Jack's heart. He may not ever love Jack – not the way he wanted him to – but he'd never wanted to hurt him like this...So he lied, to everyone:

He told them he would let them go, but instead he locked them up... He told Jack he loved him, but he didn't... And he told himself he could live with the lies he told, but he couldn't... And so The Doctor lied to himself...

Jack held the Time Lord close, and kissed him softly, once again, sliding out of The Doctor's body, slowly. While he was there, gasping, and moaning beneath him, Jack could make himself believe... But then the charade would end;

"Jack... I love you..." The Doctor's voice was soft, and meaningful, and then Jack could no longer believe the lie... He couldn't, because he knew – The Doctor never said; 'I love you...' Not once. Not even to Rose...

"Jack... I love you..."

And Jack knew he was lying, even to himself.

The Doctor knew it too, and still he kept on lying. He kept on lying, and kept on pretending, because maybe one day he'd be able to believe it... Because Jack had lied too... He didn't want The Doctor to lie to _him_. He wanted him to lie to himself... And so, The Doctor lied...

"...I love you, Jack... I love you..."

***Fis.*** lol. (For now...) lol.


End file.
